Deadpool (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions)
Sergent Wade "Wadey" Winston Wilson, better known as Deadpool, is an antagonist from the 2010 Marvel video game Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. He is an anti-mutant extremist, mercenary, and the host of a lethal television show called Pain Factor. He is from the Ultimate Universe. He was voiced by , who also voiced [[Deadpool (Hulk Vs.)|him in Hulk Vs.]], as well as The Penguin in the Batman: Arkham series, and Merasmus in Team Fortress 2. Biography An anti-mutant activist that received cybernetic enhancements, Deadpool was a mutant killer that was eventually defeated and presumably killed by Spider-Man and the X-Men. However, the regenerated and returned, but now with strange insanity that made him believe he was in a video game (he received the fourth wall awareness that his mainstream counterpart possesses). Still desiring to have the spotlight, Deadpool began his own television show called Pain Factor, where he puts mutants into deadly scenarios to have them compete for their lives. After the Tablet of Order and Chaos is broken in a battle between Spider-Man and Mysterio, the pieces are scattered across dimensions, with Deadpool obtaining one. In the Ultimate Universe, Deadpool invites Spider-Man to the Pain Factor location (a repurposed oil rig) for the chance to get revenge and kill him, offering the Fragment as a prize for winning. Spider-Man accepts and goes to be affably greeted by Deadpool. However, when Spider-Man destroys one of the cameras, Deadpool gets upset. He decides to sic his fans on Spider-Man and film it. Spider-Man traverses the rig, taking out armed fans and cameras. Throughout, Deadpool keeps trying to capture good television, including pitting Spider-Man against a hulking henchman named Beauregard, attempting to interview him about his love life, and chastising him for beating up his fans. After destroying enough cameras, Deadpool himself comes down to knock Spider-Man out. Deadpool transports Spider-Man to a smaller platform, where the two fight for the cameras. Deadpool attacks with his blades and bombs and teleports around with his teleportation belt. In the middle of the fight, Deadpool will get a phone call and go away to answer it, sending fans to fight for him. After defeating them, Spider-Man will attack and throw him to the ground. Deadpool calls more henchmen, but Spider-Man defeats them. Deadpool attempts to flee on a speedboat, and Spider-Man webs the back and holds on. The fight returns to the rig, where Spider-Man has to destroy more cameras and defeat more fans. After destroying the cameras, Deadpool locks Spider-Man in a room full of henchmen while the show goes to commercial. After Spider-Man gets out, Deadpool detonates a mass of explosives underwater, creating a series of massive tidal waves that Spider-Man must quickly swing away from. When one of the waves reaches too high, Spider-Man needs to swing to a ship in the water to avoid the wave, which pushes him to the final platform where Deadpool is waiting. Deadpool waits inside of a wrestling cage for Spider-Man. Deadpool then calls cut and throws the Fragment to Spider-Man, congratulating him on giving him a good show. However, Spider-Man realizes the Fragment is just a prop, and Deadpool uses the real Fragment on himself, creating two clones of himself. Deadpool and his clones attack with blades, guns, and grenades respectively. After a clone is defeated, Deadpool will drop bombs into the arena before coming back out. After defeating the three Deadpools, the original will drop down unconscious while Spider-Man recovers the Fragment. Later, in the Carnage level at he Triskelion, Deadpool can be seen in a cell with Electro. Personality Deadpool is extravagant, arrogant, and loves being at the center of attention. He longs to produce what he believes is quality entertainment, which is usually dangerous and lethal action taken on others. He is comical and loves to crack jokes and poke fun, though he is not without an affable nature. Gallery Images tumblr lfqkhlSJlk1qzkrfxo1 500.jpg|Promotional image of Deadpool squaring off against Ultimate Spider-Man. Deadpool Ultimate.png UltimateDeadpoolImprisoned.png|Deadpool in his cell with Electro. Videos Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions - Walkthrough Part 9 - Deadpool (Ultimate Spider-Man) Trivia *Though based on his incarnation from the Ultimate Marvel comics, this iteration of Deadpool shares more similarities to his mainstream universe version, such as his ability to see past the fourth wall and his more affable nature. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Leader Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Arena Masters Category:Ninjas Category:Self-Aware Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Fighters Category:Extravagant Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Supervillains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Imprisoned Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Liars Category:Affably Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Multi-Beings Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant